Simply
by UseMyImagination
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita sederhana antara keduanya. Aomine x Fem!Kise. One shot. Complete. Warning Inside. Requested by Michiyo Kajou.


**Diclaimer : I do not own Kuroko no Basket.**

**Summary** : Hanya sebuah cerita sederhana antara keduanya.

**Pairing** : Aomine x Fem!Kise

**Genre** : Romance

**Warning** : OOC, typo(s), segala penyakit lainnya, Fluff yang diragukan.

**A/N** : Fic ini kupersembahkan untuk **Michiyo Kajou**. I hope you like it!

**Happy Reading, Readers!**

.

.

.

**Simply**

**By UseMyImagination**

.

.

Aomine Daiki sedang bosan.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang sekedar menyapanya di sana. Padahal ia selalu duduk di pojok ruangan itu. Menatap ke depan tanpa berkedip. Sesekali kilat-kilat cahaya yang menyilaukan terpantul ke kedua bola mata _shappire_ yang menatap datar. Beberapa canda tawa, senda gurau, terdengar nyaring di telinganya. Namun, ia tidak sama sekali bergeming, tetap duduk di pojok ruangan itu dan tak lupa terus menatap ke satu titik.

_JPRET!_

Suara jepretan kamera mendominasi.

"Sekarang, duduklah di sofa itu, Kise-san."

Seorang gadis bersurai keemasan melangkahkan diri ke sofa dan mendudukinya. Memasang berbagai pose ke berbagai arah. Rambutnya berkilau panjang dan ikal di setiap ujungnya. Manik manis madunya menatap ke benda yang terus menyorot semua keindahan yang tersimpan dalam dirinya.

_JPRET!_

"Sip, bagus, Kise-san."

_JPRET!_

Ke kanan dan kiri.

_JPRET!_

Memangku wajah. Bola mata jernih melirik.

_JPRET!_

Rambut ikal itu menari di sapa angin yang sengaja dihadirkan di sana untuk menambah efek.

_JPRET!_

Sudut mata tajam yang dihiasi lentik bulu mata yang sesungguhnya.

_JPRET!_

Bibir tipis yang mengkilat karena lipstik natural yang dipakainya.

_JPRET!_

Senyuman merekah yang menggoda siapapun yang melihat.

_JPRET!_

Dalam satu sesi, Aomine Daiki hanya terdiam memandangnya. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi tertentu, namun, beberapa kalimat terus berputar di otaknya.

_Aku tidak menyukainya._

Ia tidak menyukainya. Ia tidak menyukai berada di sana. Ia risih berada di sana.

Meskipun begitu, dari segala pikiran yang terus berputar dalam otaknya itu, ia sendiri tidak mengerti—kenapa ia berada di sana? Kenapa ia selalu, dan pasti hadir di sana? Duduk di ujung ruangan hingga tak ada satupun yang memperdulikannya. Kenapa ia sampai melakukan semua itu? Ia terus bertanya-tanya. Namun, satu hal telah pasti, ia hanya tidak bisa menahan keinginannya. Keinginannya lebih besar daripada rasa benci itu sendiri. Ia terpaksa. Sangat terpaksa. Demi keinginannya itu sendiri.

Tetap saja, ia tidak menyukainya.

"Terima kasih, Kise-san. Setiap hari kau semakin cantik saja," ucap Sang Kameramen yang sedari tadi memotret sosok molek yang menggoda. Kedua kelopak mata gadis itu menyimpit karena senyuman merekah yang dibuatnya. Menaikan kedua bahunya dan berjenggit manis—membuat siapapun yang melihatnya dipastikan akan terserang panah Sang _Cupid_.

"Tidak, ini pengaruh _make-up_! Yang perlu diucapkan terima kasih adalah _make-up artist_-ku-_ssu_!" sahutnya dengan nada suara ceria yang terdengar nyaring tapi lembut. Beberapa orang mulai mengelilinginya. Mengobrol dan sekedar berjabatan tangan untuk hasil kerja kerasnya hari ini.

Terlihat sekali bahwa semua orang menyukai keberadaan gadis itu di sana. Pakaian modis disertai wajah yang cantik dan tak lupa kepribadian yang mudah bergaul dengan siapapun. Senyumannya juga manis semanis kedua maniknya yang berwarna madu keemasan. Aura yang terasa disekitarnya terasa berkilau-kilau seakan ada bunga-bunga imajiner yang berputar-putar di sekitar tubuhnya. Berbeda sekali dengan aura yang berada di pojok ruangan—tempat Aomine Daiki duduk sembari memperhatikan.

Ya, memperhatikan betapa berkilaunya gadis itu—kekasihnya—Kise Ryouka, model remaja yang sedang naik daun karena pesona alami yang dimilikinya.

**~oOoOoOo~**

"Sudah lama menunggu, Daikicchi?"

Daikicchi? Terdengar aneh memang, begitu pula di telinga Aomine. Hanya saja, ia sudah capek menyuruh kekasihnya itu memanggilnya dengan benar. Mau bagaimana lagi, kebiasaannya menambahkan _'-cchi'_ pada nama orang yang disukainya ataupun dihormatinya susah sekali untuk diperbaiki. Aomine hanya pasrah dan melepas hembusan nafas setiap mendengarnya.

"Tidak. Ayo pulang."

"Iya."

Tanpa basa basi, pemuda berkulit gelap itu berbalik dan berjalan duluan. Membuat gadis cantik itu cemberut dan terpaksa berlari singkat untuk menghampirinya. Mereka berjalan bersama di tengah kerumunan kota. Kise Ryouka sendiri sudah berpakaian secukupnya sehingga ia sulit dikenali orang—menggunakan _coat_ sederhana berwarna cokelat cerah yang cukup panjang, dan syal krem tebal yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya dari hidung hingga leher yang kebetulan bisa menjadi media penghangat ektra untuk tubuhnya di awal musim dingin ini. Popularitasnya yang sedang naik daun di tengah masyarakat terutama kaula muda, membuatnya agak kesulitan untuk melakukan tur singkat di tengah keramaian jika tidak melakukan penyamaran tertentu.

Aomine tidak menyadari sejak tadi kedua kelereng kuning cerah itu terus saja melirik-lirik ke arahnya. Kedua tangannya di masukkan ke dalam kantung dalam jaketnya. Mata _sapphire_-nya hanya melihat ke depan tempat kaki-kaki mereka akan melangkah. Gadis itu semakin cemberut saja, melihat kekasihnya yang semakin hari semakin cuek—ah, mungkin tidak, kekasihnya itu memang selalu cuek.

"Daikicchi."

"Apa?"

"Ayo kita makan ramen-_ssu_."

"Tidak, ini sudah malam. Kau harus pulang, besok kita sekolah."

"_Mou_.."

Aomine tetap berjalan tanpa memperdulikan gadis di sampingnya menggerutu sepanjang jalan. Tak lama, jemarinya yang hangat merasakan sentuhan dingin di dalam kantung jaket biru dongkernya yang tebal. Ia terperanjat dan melirik ke sisi tubuhnya yang sudah dihimpit oleh tubuh ramping seorang model. Sebelah tangannya di lingkari oleh tangan gadis itu, dan jemarinya menyusup masuk ke dalam kantung jaketnya—jemari dingin yang tidak dibalut sarung tangan, jemari dingin yang menaut-nautkan jemarinya, meminta berbagi kehangatan.

Kise Ryouka hanya terkekeh dan mengeratkan dekapannya pada lengan pujaan hati, sedangkan Aomine Daiki hanya diam dan mempererat tautan jemari-jemari itu. Berjalan bersama ditemani lampu-lampu kota yang kerlap-kerlip dan berpendar.

**~oOoOoOo~**

Aomine Daiki hanya sekedar seorang pemain basket. Banyak orang berkata ia memiliki bakat alami untuk olahraga satu itu. Semenjak memasuki Teikou, kemampuannya itu berkembang pesat, bersama rekan-rekannya di tim basket.

Aomine Daiki hanya memikirkan basket. Pikirannya sederhana, dan tidak berbelit. Ia hanya menyukai basket, ya, hanya suka, oleh karena itu ia menjalani latihan dengan setulus hati. Pemuda beriris biru itu merupakan salah satu spesies langka berkulit redup dan seorang _basketball idiot_—itulah pendapat seorang rekan tim yang sangat dekat dengannya; Kuroko Tetsuya dan teman masa kecilnya; Momoi Satsuki. Meskipun ia juga memiliki hobi membaca majalah—ehem—model seksi Mai-chan, basket tetaplah hal utama dalam pikirannya. Tak pernah terbesit sedikitpun hal lain akan mendominasi pikirannya. Hingga ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis cantik.

Hari itu, pemuda tan itu sedang berjalan menuju gym tempat klub basket latihan sembari membawa bola basket yang ia mainkan dan diputar-putar di atas jari telunjuknya. Saat tak sengaja bola itu jatuh, kemudian bergelinding dan berhenti tepat di depan seseorang. Kedua bola matanya mengeling dan menemukan sosok anggun berdiri di hadapannya, menunduk dan mengambil bola itu. Sebuah senyuman yang ceria terasa datang dari sosok itu.

"Ini." Gadis itu menyerahkan bola itu kepada Aomine. Sosoknya sangat anggun dengan rambut yang dikuncir sederhana ke arah kanan menggunakan ikat rambut berenda yang manis. Aomine mengerjap sesaat. Menyadari ia terlalu lama terpaku, diambilnya juga bola itu. Jari-jarinya tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan jemari gadis itu dan terasa sangat halus.

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama. Kau ikut klub basket?"

Angguk.

"Ya."

Sepasangan manik madu itu berbinar. Aomine membeku di udara.

"Benarkah? Kudengar, tim basket kita sangat hebat. Beberapa teman pernah mengajakku untuk menonton pertandingan kalian tetapi aku belum sempat-_ssu_. Kalau ada waktu, apa aku boleh berkunjung?"

Apa katanya? Aomine tidak salah dengar kan?

"Terserah padamu."

Jawaban macam apa itu, Aomine Daiki? Tidak seharusnya kau bersikap acuh begitu pada seorang gadis, apalagi seorang gadis yang sudah membuatmu terpana begitu!

"Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu lagi, e—to..namamu?"

"Aomine Daiki."

"—ah, Aominecchi!"

Aominecchi?

Salah satu alis Aomine naik. Gadis itu memutar dan berjalan meninggalkannya. Melambaikan tangan dan berteriak dengan nada ceria,

"Namaku.. Kise Ryouka. Salam kenal, Aominecchi!"

Hanya ada satu kalimat dalam kepala Aomine saat ini. Bukan, bukan! Bukan _'Aku suka basket'_. Bukan _'Aku harus membeli majalah Mai-chan sekarang'_. Bukan pula; _'Aku harus segera ke gym kalau tidak Akashi akan memangkas habis rambutku'_, bukan, bukan semua itu. Hanya satu kalimat, yaitu;

Semoga aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya.

**~oOoOoOo~**

Harapannya menjadi kenyataan. Kata-kata gadis itu benar ditepati.

Hari selanjutnya, saat penyisihan pergelaran kompetisi basket _Inter High_, gadis itu datang bersama beberapa temannya. Ia terus ditatap oleh kedua iris kuning cerah itu sepanjang pertandingan—menurut beberapa orang. Senyuman juga terus merekah lebar dari bibirnya yang dibalut _lipgloss_ pink muda. Sungguh, Aomine menyukai senyuman itu—senyuman yang membuat siapapun jatuh hati, tak terkecuali dirinya.

"Selamat atas kemenanganmu, Aominecchi. Kau sangat hebat dalam bermain basket, apalagi saat _dunk_."

Suara lembut bagaikan lantunan nyanyian malaikat.

Aomine menoleh. Menyampirkan tas olahraganya ke belakang. Menatap mahluk anggun di hadapannya.

"Biasa saja."

Oh, Tuhan! Apa-apaan lagi dengan reaksimu itu, Aomine Daiki! Apa sesungguhnya yang ada dalam pikiranmu?

"Hehehe. Aominecchi lucu sekali," balasnya sembari meneruskan tertawa. Bahunya bergerak naik-turun diikuti gerakan helaian rambut ikalnya yang tergerai rapi hingga punggungnya. Pemuda dengan jersey Teikou itu hanya menatap heran malaikat di depannya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"Hehe. Tidak. Maafkan aku-_ssu_."

Dan, tawaan itu bersambung, sama halnya dengan kedua alis Aomine yang semakin bersambung menjadi satu.

"Dai-chan!"

Keduanya menoleh. Seorang gadis berambut pink baru saja tiba. Sepertinya, habis berlari. Kedua tangannya berpangku di lutut. Nafasnya juga tersengal. Menarik nafas dalam, ia bangkit dan menghampiri Aomine. Kise hanya menenggelengkan kepalanya—memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"_Mou_! Jangan menghilang begitu. Akashi-kun mencarimu! Pelatih mau mendiskusikan sesuatu. Ayo, cepat."

Gadis itu menarik tangan Aomine dengan paksa, meninggalkan Kise Ryouka sendirian.

"Oi, Satsuki! Sakit!"

Keduanya menghilang di balik tikungan.

"Satsuki?"

**~oOoOoOo~**

Aomine sebenarnya tidak begitu mengenal siapa itu Kise Ryouka. Ya, entah mengapa, ia terlihat tidak perduli dengan semua hal itu. Namun, tanpa sengaja, ditemukannya beberapa informasi dari beberapa sumber terpecaya, salah satunya, teman masa kecilnya itu, Momoi Satsuki.

Gadis bersurai pink itu sempat bertanya pada Aomine sebelumnya ketika ia melihat pemuda itu sedang bicara berdua saat babak penyisihan _Inter High_ dulu. Aomine tidak pernah menunjukkan gelagat apapun tentang hal yang berhubungan dengan Kise Ryouka. Hal itu sedikit membuat Momoi bingung karena tidak biasanya Aomine bicara dengan gadis lain selain dirinya.

Kise Ryouka—primadona sekolah. Wajahnya cantik, rambutnya ikal di ujung hampir sewarna emas, tubuhnya tinggi dan ramping, kulitnya putih mulus, bola matanya selaras dengan rambutnya dan bulu matanya lentik; membuat siapapun iri melihatnya. Logat bicaranya yang aneh justru menambah daya tariknya. Banyak laki-laki yang berusaha mendapatkan cintanya. Terdengar gossip bahwa setiap harinya, ada saja yang mengiriminya surat cinta berserta buket berisi berbagai jenis bunga-bunga harum nan cantik.

Saat mendengar cerita itu, Aomine sama sekali tidak bereaksi. Benar-benar membuat orang bingung, apalagi Momoi yang merasa bahwa sesungguhnya pemuda bersurai biru tua itu tertarik pada Kise Ryouka.

"Kenapa reaksimu begitu, Dai-chan? Bukankah kau suka padanya?"

"Hmm.. Entah."

Harus Aomine akui; ia menyukai berada di dekat gadis itu, ia juga berharap bisa bertemu dengannya, ia juga menyukai senyumannya yang manis itu—hanya saja, jika ditanya, bagaimana perasaannya, ia sendiri tidak bisa mengungkapkannya.

**~oOoOoOo~**

"Aku datang lagi, Aominecchi."

Lagi?

Aomine menengadah. Di hadapannya, berdiri seorang gadis yang memang sudah berkali-kali datang, gadis yang selalu ia harapkan kedatangannya, meskipun ia tidak secara gamblang mengatakannya.

Pemuda itu baru saja membenarkan ikatan sepatunya yang agak longgar. Ia duduk sendirian di luar gedung tempat di adakannya babak final _Inter High_. Teikou kembali mengambil spot tempat terbaik di tahun kedua ini, bahkan di prediksi akan keluar menjadi pemenang. Setengah jam lagi, pertandingan akan dimulai, namun seperti biasa, Aomine akan berjalan-jalan sendirian sembari merenggangkan otot-ototnya sebelum memulai bekerja keras.

"Dimana teman-temanmu?" tanyanya sembari merapikan kembali ikatan tali sepatunya.

"Aku sendirian-_ssu_."

Mendengar itu, kembali ditatapnya manik madu itu. Mengerjap sebentar. Berpikir.

"Tempat ini cukup jauh."

"Hehe. Tidak apa-apa."

Kise melangkah mendekatkan diri dan duduk di sebelah Aomine. Kedua tangannya bertempat manis di sisi bangku, membuat kedua bahunya dengan elegan naik—membelah rambutnya ke depan dadanya dan juga punggungnya. Senyuman kembali ia pasang dan pemuda itu hanya terdiam memandanginya.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku dengan menambahkan _'-cchi'_? Terdengar aneh," Akhirnya, pemuda itu bertanya. Rasa penasarannya yang hampir tidak pernah muncul dari dalam dirinya.

"Hmm? Karena.. aku menyukai Aominecchi."

Ekspresi wajahnya tidak berubah, sedangkan yang menjawab hanya tersenyum saja.

"—ah, maksudku, aku mengangumimu, Aominecchi, kau hebat sekali saat main basket. Semua orang yang aku kagumi dan sukai akan aku panggil dengan tambahan _'-cchi'_, manis bukan?" Cara bicara benar-benar manis, apalagi kata 'manis' yang terucap 'manis' dari bibirnya yang 'manis'.

"Hmm.." Hanya itu yang diberikan Aomine sebagai respon.

Sang Ace tim basket itu tiba-tiba merasakan getaran dalam kantung celananya. Ah, ponselnya bergetar. Dirogohnya ponsel itu dan dibuka perlahan. Terdapat sebuah pesan baru disana. Ia berdecak saat mengetahui isi pesan tersebut.

"Satsuki sungguh bawel."

Kedua mata Kise mengedip-ngedip.

"Satsuki? Manajer tim basket itu? Yang berambut pink dan seksi itu kan?"

Apa-apaan tanggapan Kise itu mengenai Momoi? Tapi, Aomine tidak memperdulikannya. Sebagian orang memang berkata begitu.

"Ya. Sebaiknya kau masuk ke dalam, di sana ramai. Aku harus pergi."

Sebelum Aomine benar-benar bangkit berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, Kise menahan lengannya. Menarik dan menggenggam erat lengan _jersey_-nya. Merasa tarikannya agak kencang, membuat Aomine kembali mendudukan diri. Entah mengapa, Aomine tak mengerti, wajah gadis yang selalu ceria itu sekarang menunduk dan bersembunyi di balik helaian emas yang tergerai panjang.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa.. Aominecchi dan orang yang bernama Satsuki itu… berpacaran? Kalian kelihatan akrab, bahkan saling memanggil nama kecil."

"Ha?"

Pemuda eksotis itu makin bingung. Ada apa dengan gadis cantik ini? Menarik lengannya secara tiba-tiba dan bertanya hal tidak masuk akal dalam otaknya.

Kedua bola mata Aomine terbelalak saat melihat wajah itu mendongak. Iris _sapphire_ yang terkejut bertemu pandang dengan iris _gold_ yang cerah—tidak, tidak terlihat secerah biasanya, lebih tepatnya sekarang dratis berubah muram.

Aomine Daiki tidak mengerti namun..

"Ia hanya temanku sejak kecil."

Begitu jawabnya.

Terdiam.

"Begitukah?"

Tawaan canggung.

Suasana semakin canggung.

Iris keduanya tidak lari kemanapun. Masih saling menyedot perhatian masing-masing.

Di tariknya kembali lengan pemuda itu lebih kencang hingga posisi kanan dan kiri tidak seimbang. Deru nafas terasa di sepanjang pipi pemuda itu. Benda lembut menyapu bibirnya.

Rasanya.. Strawberry, mungkin? Mulberry? Anggur? Atau, jeruk? Cokelat? Atau mungkin, vanilla seperti kesukaan Tetsu?

Entah apa rasanya, namun satu hal yang pasti. Aomine ingin merasakan lebih.

Ia menunduk. Jari-jarinya menyusup masuk ke dalam helaian emas itu. Manisnya bibir itu makin dalam dirasakan Aomine melalui miliknya sendiri. Saling mengecup satu sama lain. Saling memagut satu sama lain. Saling melumat ringan satu sama lain. Begitu terus beberapa saat.

"Aku menyukai Aominecchi dalam artian sesungguhnya; cinta."

**~oOoOoOo~**

Siang itu, Kise datang dengan suara berisiknya, mengganggu tidur siang Aomine di atap sekolah. Sembari menunjukkan kartu nama suatu agensi model.

"Nee, nee, Daikicchi! Mereka bilang, mereka tertarik padaku dan menawariku pekerjaan sebagai model pendatang baru-_ssu_. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Aomine mengerang. Meluruskan otot lengannya yang pegal karena menjadi bantal untuk tidur.

"Terserah padamu saja."

"Kenapa kau bicara begitu?! Kenapa kau selalu saja tidak menanggapi serius ucapanku-_ssu_!"

Ia menghela nafas. Kenapa kekasihnya ini selalu saja berhasil membuatnya pusing? Tetapi, sama sekali, ia sama sekali, ya, tidak merasa terganggu. Aomine bangkit dari tidurnya, menatap sepasang kelereng berwarna yang jernih itu. Tangannya menggapai puncak kepala gadis itu. Mengusap-usapnya perlahan.

"Terserah padamu saja."

"Ah! Kenapa jawabannya masih begitu!"

"Terserah padamu saja."

"DAIKICCHI!"

Ia memang terlihat tidak perduli. Ia memang tidak terlihat berpikir. Apapun tidak terlihat jelas dari perkataan dan tindakannya. Namun, satu hal pasti; Aomine menerima apapun keputusan terbaik yang dipilih sang kekasih dan ia akan mendukungnya. Hanya itu. Sederhana, bukan?

Dan, keputusan dibuat; Kise Ryouka menjadi seorang model pendatang baru.

Kepopularitasnya melejit dalam sekejab. Hal itu membuat Aomine turut senang. Apalagi, saat Aomine pertama kali melihat kekasihnya itu bergaya di depan kamera. Benar-benar anggun dan cantik. Pemuda itu mengakuinya dalam hati, bahkan keseksian Mai-chan pun kalah oleh pesona alami gadis itu. Tidak, tidak, ia tidak berbohong.

Pekerjaan tambahan yang dilakoni Kise menimbulkan kehebohan ditambah popularitasnya itu. Di sekolah, ia semakin terkenal dan mengumpulkan banyak fans dari kalangan lelaki maupun perempuan. Fans laki-laki benar-benar iri dengan Aomine yang bisa menggaet primadona semua orang itu. Bahkan banyak dari mereka tetap tidak menyerah mengejar si model pendatang baru dan mengutuk Aomine Daiki karena menguasainya sendirian. Sedangkan para fans perempuan justru menyetujui hubungan mereka karena menurut mereka, Aomine dan Kise memang pasangan serasi. Yang satu cantik, yang satu tampan. Yang satu anggun, yang satu maskulin. Tinggi badannya pun serasi. Pantas dan cocok, benar begitu?

Hampir setiap jadwal pekerjaan yang dilakukan Kise, Aomine mengetahuinya. Mengapa? Karena bisa dibilang, Aomine selalu menemaninya terutama saat pekerjaan itu selesai malam hari. Ia akan menemaninya dan mengantarnya pulang, padahal manager kekasihnya selalu mengajaknya pulang menaiki mobil agar lebih cepat, namun nyatanya, Kise Ryouka lebih menyukai pulang bersama Aomine Daiki meskipun harus berjalan kaki sejauh apapun.

Pemuda berkulit gelap itu selalu duduk di ujung ruangan, memperhatikan gerak-gerik kekasihnya dengan seksama. Tanpa melepaskan arah pandang sedikitpun. Memperhatikan kekasihnya berpose di depan kamera dengan berbagai macam gaya menggunakan pakaian modis terbaru yang tidak dimengerti oleh Aomine. Tersenyum dan tertawa. Awalnya, Aomine bersikap biasa namun kelama-lamaan kegelisahan muncul di dalam benaknya. Kegelisahan yang membuatnya mulai risih berada di tempat itu.

Ia mulai bertanya-tanya, mengapa ia selalu memperhatikan di pojok ruangan yang tidak disadari siapapun? Mengapa ia selalu datang padahal ia risih berada di sana? Mengapa dan mengapa. Namun, berangkai-rangkai kata mengapa selalu lenyap ketika kekasihnya itu menghampirinya dan berkata, "Ayo pulang, Daikicchi," Atau, "Terima kasih sudah menemaniku hari ini."

Meskipun begitu, kerisihan itu terus berkembang dalam dirinya. Beberapa kali ia mulai malas datang untuk menemani atau sekedar menjemput Kise. Tetapi, semua itu gagal karena ia mengingat sesuatu—keinginannya. Dengan cepat, ia berlari menuju lokasi dan kembali duduk di tempat favoritnya. Memperhatikan. Begitu seterusnya, setiap hari, setiap waktu.

Namun..

"Kise-san, kau semakin cantik."

"Kise-san, apa kau punya kekasih? Jadilah kekasihku."

"Kise-san, kau sungguh mempesona."

"Kise-san.."

"Kise-san.."

"Kise-san.."

"Kise-san.."

Aomine Daiki muak.

Tetapi, kenapa ia tetap datang ke tempat itu? Ya, karena keinginannya lebih kuat.

"Daikicchi, ada apa denganmu akhir-akhir ini? Kau terlihat makin buruk-_ssu_."

"Tidak ada apapun."

Seorang Aomine Daiki hanya bisa mengungkapkan kata sederhana. Kelihatan tanpa dipikirkan meskipun ada arti tersembunyi di dalamnya. Pikirannya tidak berbelit, hanya itu.

Tak ada seorang pun disana kecuali mereka berdua. Di ruang ganti Kise. Gadis itu hanya memperhatikan wajah kekasihnya yang terlihat datar. Ia merasakan keganjalan tetapi apa? Ia menghampiri Aomine, mengurung wajahnya dengan jari-jarinya yang lentik, menengadahkan wajah kekasihnya, menatapnya dengan lembut, tersenyum, dan menciumnya.

Sudah cukup.

Saat jarak terbentuk diantara mereka,

"Berhentilah jadi model."

Kata-kata itu terucap.

"Tidak, jangan berhenti."

Kata-kata itu juga terucap.

"Daikicchi?"

Heran.

"Aku tidak menyukainya. Tetapi, aku menyukainya."

"Ha? Apa maksud—"

"Kau banyak disukai orang. Semua menyukaimu. Semua memujimu cantik. Semua menyoroti dirimu. Semua menyebalkan. Aku tidak suka berada di sana. Mereka menyebalkan. Mereka mendekatimu dengan mudahnya. Aku benci berada di sana, aku ingin segera membawamu pulang kalau bisa. Aku selalu datang hanya untuk melihat; melihatmu. Keinginanku hanya untuk melihatmu. Menikmati tiap kecantikanmu, hanya untukku, tetapi mereka mengganggu."

Kedua bola mata madu itu mengedip bingung. Pertama kalinya, ia mendengar kekasihnya itu mengungkapkan apa yang dipikirkannya. Bukan berarti ia pemalu atau _tsundere_ seperti rekan timnya. Hanya saja, ia selalu berpikir sederhana. Kata yang diucapnya selalu menunjukkan apa perasaannya.

Sederhananya, Aomine Daiki terpana pada pandangan pertama.

Sederhananya, Aomine Daiki percaya.

Sederhananya, Aomine Daiki mengerti.

Sederhananya, Aomine Daiki cemburu.

"Jadi, kau cemburu?"

"Ya."

Sangat _to the point_.

Sederhananya, Aomine Daiki hanya ingin Kise Ryouka untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sederhananya, Aomine Daiki hanya ingin menikmati keindahan Kise Ryouka untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sederhananya, begitu.

Oleh karena itu, ia selalu datang. Bukan untuk mencegah terjadi suatu hal seperti Kise akan direbut oleh orang lain, misalnya. Bukan, bukan untuk itu. Tidak lain tidak bukan hanya untuk melihat sosok kekasihnya yang mempesona di depan kamera, menyebarkan aura ceria ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Namun, orang-orang itu mengganggu.

"Hahaha. Kau lucu sekali, Daikicchi!"

Tawaan itu lagi. Membuatnya berjengit.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu, kenapa kau membiarkanku menjadi seorang model? Kau menyuruhku berhenti tetapi kau menyuruhku tidak berhenti, jadi yang mana yang benar?"

"Keduanya."

Keduanya. Sederhana, bukan? Jawaban dan kata-kata yang diberikannya sangat sederhana namun orang yang mendengar pasti tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya.

Suara tawaan terdengar makin keras. Kekehan geli yang terkadang berusaha ditahan. Kedua sudut mata Kise menyimpit karena tawaannya sendiri. Menambah kesan imut pada wajahnya.

"Baiklah, tetapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya bersamaan. Jadi, boleh aku lakukan satu persatu-_ssu_?"

"Boleh."

Kise Ryouka menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman manis. Kembali mendekat dan mengecup pemuda itu. Tak lupa dibalas olehnya. Bahkan ia menarik tubuh itu ke pangkuannnya. Menikmati kesendirian bersama untuk beberapa saat. Menikmati eksistensi masing-masing dan menyalurkan kasih sayang melalui kelembutan bibir yang bertautan.

"Aku akan menjalani salah satunya sekarang-_ssu_. Tunggu aku ya."

Setelah itu, Kise kembali pada kegiatannya.

Kegiatan pemotretan di mulai. Semua berkumpul di tempat Kise berpose, sedangkan Aomine kembali duduk di tempat biasa.

"Senyumanmu manis seperti biasanya, Kise-san. Dan, wajahmu entah mengapa selalu terlihat lebih cantik dari biasanya saat pemotretan."

"Hahaha."

"Jangan beralasan karena _make-up_."

"Tidak, bukan _make-up_. Tetapi, karena kekasihku memperhatikan di sana."

Jadi, selama ini apa yang membuat Kise sangat mempesona? Entahlah. Semua bisa menjadi sebuah jawaban.

Telunjuknya mengarah pada tempat Aomine duduk. Pemuda itu hanya menghela nafas dan membalas tatapan kekasihnya.

Sederhananya, Aomine Daiki telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Sederhananya, Aomine Daiki tidak perduli apapun kecuali perasaannya sendiri.

Sederhananya, Aomine Daiki itu egois.

Sederhananya, Aomine Daiki sangat mencintai kekasihnya itu.

Dan, begitu pula sebaliknya yang terjadi pada kekasihnya.

.

.

.

**The End.**

* * *

**WHAT THE PRET? INI APA? OH MAY GAY(?)! AKU TAK BERGUNA, OUWOWOWOWOWOW~ *apa sih***

**SUMIMASEN! SUMIMASEN! *ketularan sakurai* Gue minta maap, sungguh, ini cerita apa? Mana pada OOC! Oh, tidak! Gue buntu! Ternyata, mengetik dan disambung di hari yang berbeda mempengaruhi hasil! Memang! Arah dan jalan pikiran gue berubah! Ini tidak sesuai rencana, jadi SUMIMASEN! Maksud dari cerita jg pasti pd gak ngerti, SUMIMASEN! Ini sama kasusnya sama si Beyond Expectation nih!**

**Ah, maafkan aku, Michiyo Kajou-san! Aku bersalah(?). Request-mu ini tidak berjalan dgn baik! Maaf ya. Lain kali gue buat yg lebih mantap deh. SUMIMASEN! Untuk sementara, semoga lo suka! MAAP!**

**Untuk readers lainnya, makasih sudah dibaca fic gagal ini. Klo mau fave atau review dipersilahkan, itu lebih baik lagi. Saya tersanjung(?) jika anda melakukannya. **

**So, review? Or fave?**


End file.
